


3 strikes

by tbzkevin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Poly, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzkevin/pseuds/tbzkevin
Summary: lucas treats toby and jungwoo to a fun night of bowling





	3 strikes

**Author's Note:**

> here i go again, with another request. i have one more after this one,, even though i had three days to have these done i just never/could get around to actually doing them. but oh well, they're getting done now. i enjoy taking requests but i just take forever to get them done :/ dont @ me

lucas ran into the room, startling toby and jungwoo. jungwoo stood up and hugged him, lucas's arms wrapping tightly around jungwoo's small waist. toby waved at him, and he got a wave back in return. 

"hey, hey, i want to take you two out to a bowling alley. i thought we could spend time together," lucas smiled, causing jungwoo and toby to laugh. toby stood up and stretched before he went upstairs to get ready. jungwoo followed after him, and lucas waited in the living room for them. toby was the first to return, and he was wearing one of jungwoo's shirts, and when jungwoo returned, he was wearing one of lucas's shirts. 

"okay, let's go," jungwoo cutely said, throwing his hands into the air. lucas hummed, following the two out of the house and unlocking the car. toby sat in the front while jungwoo sat in the back, propping his feet up on the seats. lucas started up the car, and they were off to the bowling alley.   
×××  
once they got there, jungwoo and toby instantly went to the food while lucas got them all bowling balls. toby and jungwoo came back with sweets and some fries, just because they know lucas loves those. he started eating them the moment they brought them back. 

jungwoo was set to go first. he picked up the pink colored ball, then walked to the alley. he swung his arm back and let the ball go. it rolled down the alley and slammed right into the nine pins at the end. lucas and toby cheered, and jungwoo walked back to them with the proudest look on his face. toby was next, and he sighed when he picked up the ball because he absolutely sucked at bowling.

but he walked up to the alley, took a deep breath, and swung the ball down the alley. the ball came in contact with about five pins, which was a lot better than he typically does. he turned back around to see lucas picking up the next ball, and jungwoo enjoying some of the bowling alley food. lucas did the same thing as before, but he only hit three pins. he laughed, then returned to the other two. 

toby managed to beat both of their asses at bowling, gaining more strikes than jungwoo and lucas combined. everyone was shocked, for toby really didn't do so good at bowling. jungwoo offered to drive home, and lucas decided to sit in the backseat, and he ended up accidentally falling asleep on the way home. toby hummed, he enjoyed watching lucas sleep. that kid always has so much energy, people barely ever see him sleep. 

when they got home, jungwoo woke up lucas, who, despite his large size, clung lazily onto jungwoo and toby. they carried the boy into the house, even though it was awkward for toby to unlock the house with the weight of lucas on his side. 

they got him inside, changed his clothes, which was also a feat. he was lanky and it took a lot of work to get him in his night clothes. after that, toby and lucas changed into their sleep clothes and curled up next to lucas. jungwoo turned the television on just to have some sound before the three of them fell asleep, lucas gaining just enough energy to wrap his arms around the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> toby i hope you liked this ilysm


End file.
